1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a motorized blind assembly, particularly one using a blind of the accordion type that folds and unfolds between two horizontal end member, such as a top and a bottom end member secured to a window opening.
2. Description of the prior art
Simple motorized blind assemblies of the above general type exist, wherein the actuating motor is push-button operated for raising or lowering the blind, but they are devoid of limit controls so that, if no proper care is taken during operation, the motor heats up when the blind has reached one of its limit conditions (open or closed) and the motor is not immediately stopped. Frequent inadvertent operations of this type rapidly decrease the life expectancy of the motor. In other more appropriate installations, limit switches are used which automatically cut off the current to the blind drive motor, when the blind reaches closed or open positions, and overheating is thus avoided adequately. However, these more sophisticated installations are appreciably costlier and require more maintenance.